


邻居

by suirin



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin





	邻居

邻居

 

1.  
你猜你是第一个知道对面即将搬来新邻居的人。  
知道这个词并不准确，确切的表述应该是你早有预感。  
一个多月前某个阴沉沉的下午，外面已经下了一宿加一天的淅沥小雨。你因为流感发烧，请假在家睡得死去活来，一觉醒来只觉喉咙干渴，哼唧了一声暗想我快得肺炎了。  
你像僵尸一样摇摇晃晃下楼走进厨房，慢吞吞接好一杯水。杯子凑到唇边正欲饮下，这时你看到对面长期空置的小楼一层有人影闪过，手一抖，前胸泼湿了一片。  
你手忙脚乱地抹干自己，再抬头，发现二层小楼的前门打开，一前一后走出两个男人，立在门廊下说着话。  
原来不是闹鬼，你遗憾地想。  
矮个子那个你认识，这几年一直想把这套烫手山芋推销出去而未果的可怜房屋经纪人。至于高个子那个，哦，他可真高。也许是因为身高的缘故，总要略低下头和人讲话，他稍微有些驼背，但不严重，完全不影响他展露自己的腰细腿长，被剪裁得体的短风衣和西装裤一包裹，更显得腰是腰腿是腿了。  
他一直背对着你，你看不清他的脸，只能看到他瀑布一样倾泻到腰际的垂顺金发。虽然看不真切，但你可以想象它的触感：纯度最高的黄金纺出来的丝线，细，软，凉，滑。光线足的时候一定像缕遗落的阳光。  
和你的一样。  
高个儿男人跟房屋经纪人握了握手，姿态虽然友好，却带了一丝冷淡与矜持，如同国王对待他的管家。  
你要是房屋经纪人一定讨厌死他。  
然后他们走出门廊，一人各撑起一把黑伞，走上相反的方向。高个男人钻进一辆保时捷，最终你也没看清他的长相。  
不过你知道，或者说早有预感，他会成为你们的新邻居。

2.  
一个月多月后，你的预感成真了。  
同样是个阴郁潮湿的下雨天，你同样在床上睡得昏天黑地，这次不是因为流感而是周末。你和朋友玩到凌晨才回家，没睡多一会儿就被货车的声音吵醒，你很气愤。  
你趴到窗口想一探究竟。被雨水打湿的玻璃有点糊，你的眼睛也有点蒙，还好这些都没有太过妨碍你的视线，精准地落在路边撑着黑伞，指挥搬家公司卸箱子的男人。  
高挑，金发，压线笔挺的黑西裤黑风衣，衣领露出一截衬衫灰领。  
是他啊。  
你心中默念转身啊快转身啊。好奇的猫爪在你心尖儿划拉来划拉去。你不懂为何这样执着于男人的样貌。  
他终于转身。他居然在抽烟。漂亮手指松松垮垮夹着烟卷，遮住了半张脸，末端燃烧的一点樱桃红随着吸吐明灭。  
你目不转睛。  
他一定对视线很敏感。因为他忽然仰头，眺望你所在的窗口。  
你心惊肉跳，噌的躲到窗帘后面，用眼角的余光继续偷窥。  
男人保持先前的姿势仰着头吞云吐雾，白的烟与潮湿的水气混作一团，云山雾绕地拢住了他的真颜，你无论如何看他不真切。  
你躺回床上，团进微潮的被窝，安安心心睡着了。

3.  
你知道他是谁了。  
当他托着新出烤箱的苹果派站在你家门口，你打开门的一瞬间。  
他有点吓人，你想。不单单指他美得吓人。说真的他的美和他的身高一样，都挺过火的。而是由于他露出那样一种笑容：线条精准，拿捏得当，迷人，有几分傲慢和冷淡，让人一见倾心又不敢造次。  
再往深处想，他让你仿佛身临其境某种低成本恐怖片。电影里衣冠楚楚样貌体面的杀人狂敲响无知住户的门，向他们递上来自新邻居的礼物或者说些可怜的借口，然后从背后掏出一把锃亮的柴刀。  
他看着你，你看着他。  
烫呼呼的苹果派散发出甜蜜诱人的香气。  
你握紧门把，蓄势待发，只等他亮出柴刀。  
“你好，我是瑟兰迪尔·默克伍德，昨天刚刚搬到对面。”他淡色的嘴唇开开合合，你窥到了一抹洁白牙齿和粉红舌尖，灌入耳道的嗓音是低音大提琴和天鹅绒杂交出的奇妙天籁。  
“呃，你好，我是莱戈拉斯·瑞文戴尔。”你搔了搔头，琢磨这种时候大家是不是应该握个手？  
你伸出了手。他递上了苹果派。  
你尴尬地接过来。  
你们多寒暄了几句，而后他离开。  
关好门你多留意了片刻，他似乎并没有拜访下一户邻居。

4.  
不管默克伍德先生看起来有多吓人，他烤派的手艺没话说。  
当天晚上他烤的苹果派成了桌上最受欢迎的食物，被大家分食一空。  
真是难得的美味。  
埃尔隆德爸爸是位好父亲好医生，可惜在烹饪方面毫无天赋。  
你的三个兄弟不提也罢，他们唯二的拿手绝活一是叫外卖二是用微波炉加热速冻食品。  
至于家中唯一的女性，你温柔的女神一般的小姐姐阿尔文，真可惜，她同样不是受美食之神眷顾的人。  
餐桌上一时静谧，一家六口沉浸在苹果派的香甜里，不过很快大家就散开了，各自去忙活自己的事。

5.  
你这个岁数的年轻人总是充满好奇。  
你好奇一个大概两三年没有出过新书的知名恐怖小说作家为何要搬入一座凶宅。  
为了寻找灵感吗？准备出新书了吗？  
不过以这个凶杀案为背景可没什么轰动性。  
案情很简单。三年前的一个周五下午，罗斯先生下班回家与罗斯太太发生口角，罗斯太太抓起菜刀砍了先生四十一下，将碎块摆成一幅只有她才懂得欣赏的抽象画后报了警。  
没人清楚向来轻声细语的好主妇罗斯太太为何痛下杀手。她留给世人唯一一条线索是口中不停叨念的“是他逼我的”。  
你不禁想象默克伍德先生扎起马尾，发梢垂在胸前，围上雪白围裙，在曾经是凶案现场，也许还泛着淡淡血腥气的厨房手沾白面，精心擀制派皮，烘焙出一个个喷香苹果派的场景。  
哦天呐。  
你不经意哼起童谣：  
丽兹·波顿拿起斧头  
砍了爸爸四十下  
当她意识到自己做了什么  
砍了妈妈四十一下

6.  
你跟这位神秘的邻居一直没有发生交集。对方似乎习惯于深入简出，除了每天花固定的时间打理草坪，修剪玫瑰花，连超市都很少去。害得各家太太们开始争相护理自家草坪，然而谁家的看上去也没有默克伍德先生门前那块草皮绿。  
你更好奇了。  
你好歹算是他的书迷，你知道他是个货真价实、含着金汤勺出生的少爷，即便不论出身，向他这样的（过气？）畅销书作家难道不该住在高档住宅区，为何要来到此地，一个中产阶级气氛浓厚的普通社区？  
幸好他惹是生非的猫给了你一个探寻的机会。  
说起那只叫Mr.B的猫，可真是个祸害。  
默克伍德先生初来乍到的头一个星期，整条街失窃案频发，今天丢串钥匙，明天少个烤箱手套，后天失踪团袜子，接着大家就看到这位先生门前的草坪多了一口箱子和一块硬纸板板，贴出一张猫咪照片，下书：

我叫Mr.B。是飞贼。洗衣篮大盗。钥匙圈收集癖。  
如果见到我，  
请留心你们的钥匙，零碎，衣物，鞋袜。  
果真遗失，  
请速来认领。

就这样他和本地居民熟络了起来，打入了他们的社交圈子，不过就成果来看，至少有一方不甚满意。  
太太们很想向俊秀的默克伍德先生讨教打理花园的秘诀，无奈被对方高贵而微妙的口音讲出一串专业词汇和拉丁文种属名打得一败涂地，败兴而归。先生们则三句不离体育和啤酒，偶尔高谈阔论的政治经济见解同样被他批得一文不名，狗血淋头。  
于是渐渐地再也没有人邀请这位高冷的默克伍德先生了。  
至于你们家，埃尔隆德爸爸从来没有邀请过他。  
一方面他很忙，另一方面家里缺少一个操持的女主人。再有一点呢，大概就是默克伍德先生肯定对一群半大小子和丫头没有多说一句话的兴趣。

7.  
有一天你丢了棒球手套。  
你明明记得把它放在靠窗的架子上，可你就是找不到。  
你的房间和世界上所有十七岁男孩的一样混乱，但你坚持认为它乱得有规律，乱得有格调。埃尔隆德爸爸要是进来收拾一番，保证你这辈子直到九十岁都找不着一条内裤穿。  
你的视线落到楼下的失物招领板上。可惜的是，装失物的箱子是半空的，不像有的样子。  
你决定再去碰碰运气。  
你蹬蹬蹬跑下楼，抱着手臂气恼地瞪着箱子。没有，果真没有。它到底上哪儿去了。  
默克伍德先生大约是看到了你，他推开门，站在台阶上问：“出了什么事？”  
“我找不到棒球手套了，所以……”你突然意识到什么，慌忙尴尬地摆摆手。“我不是——您别——”  
默克伍德先生摇摇头，露出一个货真价实的小小微笑——完全不同于他平时拿游标卡尺量出来的精细假笑，显得生动而迷人。“不不不。我的Mr.B早晨刚刚叼回一只棒球手套，我还没来得及把它摆出来。”  
他似乎本来是打算回身直接去取手套的，半个身子已经隐没进了门框，留下半截流畅的腰和整条颀长的腿，身形一滞转身折了回来，优雅而倨傲地问你：“愿意进来喝杯茶么，当做是给你造成不便的赔礼？”  
你假装思考片刻，点了点头。“好吧。”

8.  
你终于踏入了这栋神秘凶宅。不同于有点儿年久失修的粗陋外观，房间内部还是很舒适随意的。原木的家具，敦实的造型，简洁的气氛。缺乏用以追忆的照片和纪念品之类的零碎物件，让你觉得他随时可能搬走。  
他端上了茶，接着取来你的棒球手套。你们面对面举着茶杯，不说一句话。  
你清了清嗓子。“您是，那位瑟兰迪尔·默克伍德？”疑问的句式，陈述的口吻。  
他又笑了，眼角泛起一些可爱的细碎纹路，看起来一点不高冷。“是的，是我。”  
“您能，”你比了个手势，支支吾吾。你不擅长这种事。  
“当然，”他大大方方放下茶杯。“我书房里还有几本《密林》。稍等。”  
你的视线不受控制地追逐他的身影，注视脚穿毛毛拖鞋的他啪嗒啪嗒消失在走廊尽头，那里肯定就是书房了。从他的角度能看到靠窗处立着一张白板，像电视里演的警局侧写板一样贴满照片，连线和标注。  
所以他就是来构思小说的咯？  
脚步声让你赶紧收回眼神，手捧茶杯坐好。  
他问你。“你的名字是？”  
你有些失望。可当你看着他的眼睛，从冰蓝眼眸中观察到里面倒映出的自己，你觉得他是在明知故问。  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
“莱戈拉斯。”他重复一遍，随即撩起眼皮，透过丝丝分明的翘睫毛瞅你，有种挑逗的风情。“L-e-g-o-l-a-s？”  
是的。”他知道吗？  
他嗯了声，假装漫不经心。“你知道它是绿叶的意思吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的名字。绿叶。”  
片刻停顿。“不，我不知道。”

9.  
你说谎。  
你当然知道这七字母名字的含义。你不可能忘记凯勒布里安妈妈手把手教你写下它们，告诉你它们能拼就你的名字，意思是绿叶。  
这是你真正父母留给你唯一的遗泽。

10.  
你成了瑟兰迪尔家的常客。  
是的，你们跳过了“默克伍德先生”的阶段，开始直呼名字，因为他强烈要求如此。“默克伍德先生这个称呼更适合我父亲，而不是我。”  
你歪过头端详他。他也歪过头端详你，眼神变得恍惚，仿佛从你身上找到了似曾相识的什么。  
接下来，他就要提出那个提议了。  
“你打字速度如何，莱戈拉斯？”  
“还不错。”  
“你打工吗？”  
“打的。”  
“那么来做我的助理如何。”  
“请先定义助理的工作内容。”  
“我口述，你录入，错字率不能超过千分之五。”  
你好歹是个学霸。“可以。”  
“有时我会手写，你来整理手稿然后录入。”  
“可以。”  
“可以提问，禁止评论。”  
“好吧……？还有么。”  
“没有了。”  
“那么，成交？”这是你第二次尝试向他伸出手。  
“成交。”而他回应了你，手指暖而有力。  
你第一次碰到了他。  
骨节并不明显，线条流畅，指甲饱满光洁，打磨圆润。  
一只养尊处优的手。  
抽走时他的指尖几乎是缠绵地刷过你掌心。你想起它们夹住香烟的样子。和明灭的火光一起烙在了你的记忆里。

11.  
瑟兰迪尔的确需要一个人帮他录入。他写作时的思维太过活跃，词句从他口中喷薄而出，一旦手指跟不上他的速度，句子转瞬即逝，再也找寻不回了。  
尝试一两回后你开始录音，如果有遗漏，你至少有补救的机会。  
你答应录入后录音会被彻底删除，你擅自决定瑟兰迪尔会原谅你偶尔的监守自盗。  
他的嗓音太过动听。天鹅绒的质地，大提琴的韵律，巴松的层次多变，配合诡谲的措辞，抑扬顿挫不啻为听觉毒药，或者说，听觉春药。  
你罩着巨大的黑色耳麦，身体浸泡在这样强劲的春药里，硬着，衣衫泛潮，底裤黏腻。你拒绝碰触下体。你知道它怎样被自身吐出的黏稠液体浸润，如果握在掌中会有怎样的潮湿活力。  
你一边放任自己成瘾一边强迫自己戒断。  
矛盾得可怜。

12.  
“偶尔我也写写童话。”他说。  
他在一场血腥谋杀中途停下。你屏幕上描绘到一半的凶徒被摁了暂停键，刀锋抵入女孩饱满乳房大约两毫米深处，钢铁衔接皮肤的地方沁出一粒血点，如同一颗红痣。  
你不得已配合他。“哦？格林童话那种吗？”  
“那是民间故事集。”他斜睨的视线充满嫌弃，指摘你居然分不清二者之间的差别。  
你耸肩。  
过了一会儿你不见他继续，只得再问。“你的童话有名字么。”  
他想了想。“少年L的奇幻历险。”  
你的眼神在说这是什么鬼。  
他看你的眼神晦涩不明，是种你该懂但你真的看不懂的情绪。“没错，就叫少年L的奇幻历险。”  
“哈，真有趣。”你嗓音干涩。

13.  
真的有趣吗？  
少年L。  
少年L可能是你，可能不是你。  
一定不是你。  
你没有什么奇幻历险，你很普通。你唯一的不普通之处在于你是被领养的孩子。  
不管埃尔隆德爸爸还是凯勒布里安妈妈都没有告诉过你，你的领养背后所发生的起承转合。他们提过一句：你母亲爱你。  
却从没有提过你的父亲。

14.  
你装作不经意。“你的童话。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的童话，少年L的那个。”  
“嗯。”  
“是怎么开头的。”  
“啊，”他露出一丝笑意，好像突然松了口气，欣慰于你终于提起这件事。“想听吗？”  
这人真矫情。你翻翻白眼。  
“想听。快讲啦。”  
“好吧，既然你这样好声好气地求我。”  
他那样沾沾自喜，你简直想揍他了，吻他也行。  
手指插进他后脑的金发，迫使他扬起头，食指拇指捏开他的嘴唇，卷过他的舌头搅动吮吸，吻他到缺氧，哼出能滴出蜜来的喘息。你猜他会反抗，你还猜他冷淡自持的外壳下敏感易撩拨，你甚至想好了，你会点起一支烟深吸一口，含着烟雾吐入他口中，然后你就能收获一个咳嗽不止，眼角泛红沁水的瑟兰迪尔了。如果他不是也没关系，他会变成你想要的样子。  
“故事要从少年T说起。至于为什么要由少年T说起——”作家的坏习惯让他该死地卖了个关子。

15.  
你猝然睁眼。你醒来。你凝视天花板。你一时不知身在何处。  
书房落地窗靛蓝色的窗帘半拢，光线随布帘起伏而沉浮明昧。  
他盘腿坐在你对面的沙发，手肘撑在膝盖，白色马克杯与细长手指遮挡住了鼻尖以下（这好像是他的某种习惯，他总是不经意地掩住脸孔的某一部分），露出的地方也被过滤过的日光切割成两半。  
仅剩的小半张脸躲藏在呼吸和水杯腾腾热气的屏障后，只见眉眼弯弯，好像爱丽丝里的柴郡猫。  
“你睡着了。”他说。  
“我睡着了。”你说。  
你揉着酸痛僵硬的脖子起身，他的笔记本电脑滑到沙发一边，光标停在一处闪，闪，闪。  
你口干舌燥。方形茶几上有个白色马克杯，和瑟兰迪尔手里的大概是一对。  
茶凉了，你嗅了下，有股说不上来的味道。转动手腕，你看到杯底除了茶叶似乎混杂了其他东西。块根。或者某种茎叶。  
你看着他。他看着你。  
你在想你睡着前究竟听到了什么。  
哦。对。故事。  
故事要从少年T说起。至于为什么要由少年T说起——  
你记不清了。具体，细节。你脑子里只剩一个个剪影：  
从小渴望得到关注而惹是生非的T，莫名疏离的O，父母离婚后一直和母亲生活在一起的C。多年前兄妹、父女重逢团圆的夏天。荼蘼的夹竹桃，碧蓝的泳池边。错误的夏天。  
错误的。  
再然后呢？  
你头很疼。  
他放下茶杯，咔嗒。他坐到你身边，漂亮的手捧起你脑袋，掌跟摁压在太阳穴打圈，轻轻地揉。  
你从没离他这样近过。这样近的距离会使双方的瑕疵分毫毕现无可遁形。你视线划过他奶油般细腻偏白的皮肤，同时你也看到他眼底淡淡的疲惫，眼白的几根血丝，眼周唇角留有一点早些年荒唐过的痕迹。  
但更近的距离则会使人盲目。  
你鬼使神差，侧过脸单方面消弭了你与他的间隙，问：“你多大。”  
你知道那个确切的数字。可他有种既年老又年轻的感觉，你觉得有必要重新确认。  
他垂眼，眼神好整以暇地逡巡过你嘴唇后抬起。他知道你知道，可他就是不肯好好作答。轻佻的口吻。“大到足够做你的父亲。”  
见鬼。你暗骂一声。该死该死该死。  
但凡他老老实实回答三十五，也不会发生后面的事儿。

16.  
你没想过会尝到这种滋味的吻。  
你吻他如同亲上了一只蝎子的尾针，麻，痛，刺，痒，电流似的刺激窜过嘴巴过薄的皮肤，从你们相接的部位传导向整瓣嘴唇。  
麻痹感，飘飘然。你的灵魂往高处飘升，你的血液朝身下汇拢。  
他没比你好到哪儿去。看看他。唇瓣红的，肿的，湿的，带点破皮儿。鼻翼扇动眼角泛潮。都是加分的性感。  
他和你一样吃惊沉迷，不顾一切又一次勾过你脖子，菱形嘴唇饥渴火热。  
这恰恰证实刚才不是错觉，你的唇肉受到新一波冲击，痛麻交替一如几年前看牙时遭受的浸润麻醉。  
只不过是好的那种。  
回过神来你已经把他推倒在沙发，衬衫撩高到锁骨，手指多摆弄几下，他热气腾腾的阴茎也顺从地跳进了你的手掌心。  
你把自己和他并拢在一起揉捏。实话实说，你的手活儿烂得一逼。你不是那种一有空就躲进房间对着翻旧的色情杂志撸管的青春期男孩儿，除了最初几次好奇的摆弄，你宁愿找别人为你代劳。  
这种人不少。  
不过你决定以后要向瑟兰迪尔多多讨教。他包裹住你的手，带动你揉搓挤压，你和他为此一起眼瞳起雾。  
你不情愿地从他手中抽开，告诉他别停。你得留着自己这根继续硬着，他却得先射一回不可。  
他眯着眼默许了你的提议，抬抬屁股允许你扒掉长裤，手上动作毫不拖泥带水，甚至知道哪个姿势的自己最煽情，隐晦地将要为双方带来极致快乐的地方藏得半遮半露，似乎异常习惯跟男人在沙发上乱搞。

17.  
自打你们几个孩子挨个进入青春期，埃尔隆德爸爸一直在强调安全性行为的重要性。他不想不到四十五岁就被晋级为爷爷/外公，你们肯定也不想因为一时管不住自己的裤裆而上不了大学。  
你不是冲动愚蠢，老二比脑子快的小崽子，你相信埃尔隆德爸爸说的每一个字。  
然而当你手指裹满瑟兰迪尔并不好闻的白色液体，一根两根塞入他的屁股，让那里发出没完没了的水声，他那儿越是滑得汁水泛滥，你原先坚决奉行的原准则越是命悬一线。  
你饥渴难耐。  
你不是可怜的十七岁处男。你有过女朋友，和男孩子笨手笨脚的摸索最终让你确认自己对同性不感兴趣。结果你还是算漏了。  
瑟兰迪尔·默克伍德。  
这家伙根本是在火上浇油。  
他舔湿一根中指，贴着你插入自己泥泞到滴出水来的甬道翻搅。他的手指更加灵活有力，带有极强目的性摁压自己柔嫩的内壁，他像刚偷吃完奶油的猫一样舔了舔红唇。“这样好多了。”  
你目瞪口呆。你第一次意识到他的不要脸，真不要脸。这种不要脸在他伸出长腿勾住你后背，用微凉的小腿肚将你压向他小腹时达到了顶点。  
他扭着插进三根手指的屁股向你求欢，骄傲的欲望左摇右晃。“舔舔它。”  
你脑子里有什么轰然倒塌。有关于人类肉体和美学的定义。  
平心而论你的小女友苗条健美，但与你眼前贝尔尼尼杰作般的瑟兰迪尔相比，她无聊得好比埃尔隆德爸爸柜子里五百页黑白印刷的解剖学课本中糟糕插图的总和。  
没错，就是总和。

18.  
有东西吸引了你的注意。  
从扒下他质地精良的西装裤起，你就一直很在意他下身被修剪得整整齐齐，短短的沙金色耻毛，服帖得如同他门前害太太们眼红的草坪。你好奇它的触感，于是你碰了。用手指用脸颊用嘴唇。  
你献出平生第一个深喉，平钝的毛尖扎进你指甲缝，鼻尖和那里磨出沙沙声，氤氲的鼻息将毛簇喷得越发湿潮，他差点又射出来。  
穴口肌肉死死咬紧你们的手指，高热抽搐的腔道像是某种活物。  
你吐出他，感觉喉咙有点疼有点痒。有些话在里头来回翻滚，毛茸茸的，不吐不快。

19.  
“你真是一塌糊涂，”你说。  
你漫无目的地撞入他身体，空气中只剩下肉体碰撞的啪啪水声，以及隔着润滑，肉体摩擦肉体的有节律湿滑——你终归没顾上套子。  
他咬住手指不搭话。  
“你毫无廉耻，不顾体面。张开腿，仰在沙发里，任凭一个可以做你儿子的男孩操。有人告诉过你毁了么，瑟兰迪尔？”  
“有的，他说过，他总是这么说。”  
你不喜欢他这时的表情。迷离，惶惑，仿佛沉浸在往事中竭力搜索当时说过这话的人的脸，仿佛在从你脸上寻找某种似曾相识。  
仿佛他在透过你看谁。  
也许就是在看“他”。  
“他是不是也告诉你，你一事无成，不管装得多么光鲜亮丽却始终是个废物。不会有人有耐心等你收拾好自己，等你有个人样儿。你在浪费时间。你浪费了足够多的时间，但你所完成的除了不惜一切毁掉自己，你干不成任何一件事。”  
你不清楚自己具体是什么表情。但你看起来一定轻蔑，严厉，不屑。你板起脸时有种别样的凶残。有种不属于你年龄的成熟和冷酷。  
你抿紧嘴唇不再说些有的没的。你使劲掰开他腿根，要他自己扒好，并且绝对不许合拢。  
你不再是平时那个甜美礼貌的男孩子，完全没了客气，经过几次缓慢的搜寻，忽然饱满龟头碾压过最能让他宣泄出来的腺体，开始全速大力朝他身体很里面的地方顶去。  
瑟兰迪尔所有的海绵体都在勃起，所有黏膜都在充血，在他雪花石膏似的身体上泛出一种痛苦艳丽的颜色，不管舔他的乳头还是吮吸他下唇内侧，下面都会缩得令人窒息。  
他发出动听的哽咽，长一点的单词都被喘息打得支离破碎，说不出个完整的句子。  
你在额外的阻力中一次次奋力劈开他，如果可以，你希望可以这样直到永远，永远不要停。  
那你就不该狠狠撞过他的敏感点，然后在他直白回应的收缩下缴械，将积蓄已久的精液喷薄在他体内涂遍整条甬道，糊成湿漉漉的白色。

20.  
瑟兰迪尔没有得到满足。他还硬着，腿和湿哒哒的穴口一样合不拢。  
他眨着潮湿的眼睛看着你，见你没有善后的意思，伸手握住了自己。  
你打开他的手，摁在他头顶。他说：“求你。”  
你说：“这世界不是围着你转的，瑟兰迪尔，你还不明白么，你不可能每次都得到想要的东西。”  
他拱起腰，红肿翕合的入口在沙发垫上磨蹭，不停流水的阴茎头在你腹部戳来戳去。他说出了那个魔力的字眼：“求你啦，莱戈拉斯。”  
你放弃了。  
你的喉咙又一次款待了他，手指并拢回到他湿得像个姑娘的内里，前后夹击下咽干净了他每一滴液体。

21．  
你们挤在沙发精疲力竭，黏糊糊软塌塌，好像两块用过的尼古丁贴片。你软下去的器官还恋恋不舍堵在他身体里，方才粗野的坚硬不复，讨好般啄吻他布满牙印的肩头。  
他用叫哑的嗓子让你出去，你磨磨蹭蹭又顶了他两下。把自己的东西全堵在里头有种隐隐的兴奋。  
他翻身从沙发缝摸索出银质雕花烟盒，火柴一划，嗤的冒出一朵爆烈的花火。  
你说借个火儿。  
你把烟衔在齿间，凑过去就着他的传递过火源。你吸入第一口，被狠狠呛了下，在他的嘲笑声中放弃了后面数厘米的飘飘欲仙。  
他举手揉了把你脑袋，顺势将你裹进怀里，有一搭无一搭梳弄你汗湿的短发。  
你夹烟的手架在他胸口，掌跟慢条斯理碾动他红晕未消的乳头，嘴巴闲得发慌，时不时低头嘬弄两口离得最近的小红果子解馋。  
他耷拉着眼，淡蓝烟雾缭绕双唇间，撅着刚刚还含过你老二的嘴唇嘟囔：“右边也要。”  
你使坏。挪动手腕，指尖一弹，小半截烟灰砸中圆心高挺的一点，激出他齿间嘶嘶凉气。  
他看你笑得活像头小狼崽子，挺起胸膛，把覆盆子似的两点撞入你眼帘。它们衬在他苍白不见天日的胸口，显得可口而蓄意。如同某种甜蜜的陷阱，不由得你不跳。  
你拿走他烧得白纸卷只剩几毫米的烟屁股，点上了第二根塞进他嘴里，趁他憋住气享受罪孽盈满胸腔，手指摸索到你怎么也要不够的地方。  
那里被操得发烫，搅得发黏。好一张肿嘟嘟的小嘴儿，口水滴滴答答流个不停。  
难受么，”指尖抵在入口要破不破。  
他最后深吸了一口，原本搭在沙发沿儿上的手夹走香烟，慵懒地圈住你脖子。舒展的手臂如同两条肉色的河流，牵引你逆流而上，驶向源头。  
他每吐一个字都若有似无地舔过你耳珠，低声细语。“好像你还在我里头。”  
操。操操操。

22.  
他嘴里叼着一根烟，手里夹着另一根，夹烟的手牢牢钳制住你后颈。你每死命顶撞他一下就有一小簇烟灰掉在皮肤，烫出块红斑。  
你感受到了和他一样的疼痛。  
却疼得那么催情。  
他用腿把你锁在身上，环状肌肉绞紧你费力吞咽，内里层叠的褶皱将你贪婪裹缠。他不适合被呵护，越是凶狠越是蹂躏，越是会翻出甘美的果肉，为你甜水四溢。  
这果子在吞吃你的灵魂。  
瑟兰迪尔·默克伍德，他名字里包含了“道德”的全部字母，却行着与道德完全无关的事。完全无关。  
他就是罪恶。他比罪恶还罪恶。  
你喘着粗气把这当笑话讲给他听。  
他笑得上气不接下气。“老头子起名时可没指望我当圣人。”  
尼古丁麻痹了他的神经，疼爱过度的穴口翻出一点嫩肉他也感觉不出疼，被情欲的大漩涡越卷越深，嘶哑地胡言乱语。  
“他根本不想要我。她也不想要我。他们只想要我姐姐，围着她团团转。  
“我不懂。直到七岁生日才知道原来我还有个姐姐。  
“我手捧厨娘新做好的小蛋糕站在他身后。他在打电话，嗓音像我总也吃不到的棉花糖，软甜到发腻。他道歉说卡普尼娅我的宝贝儿，爹地今年不能给你去过生日了，接着讲了一堆甜蜜的无聊的傻话。他从没用过这种语气跟我讲话。  
“他放下电话，边看文件边拍拍我的头，拿起椅子里的泰迪熊塞进我怀里说好孩子，快出去，我还有好多事情要处理。  
“泰迪熊脖子上的缎带挂着项链坠，写了个我不认识的女孩名儿。卡普尼娅。只一眼我就记住了这名字。  
“你知道么那天也是我生日。而他几乎错过了我每一个生日。之前的每一个，之后的每一个。”  
你眨动汗湿的睫毛看他。他眼里困惑和委屈让你看不下去。  
你一把给他翻过个儿，位置的缘故你进到了比里面更里面的地方，他抻长脖子啊的可怜得说不出话。  
“怎么不说话了？”这回轮到你按住他后颈。  
他无法呼吸，却还挣扎着叫你操他。  
你单手掰开他臀瓣，他肌肉从里到外忽而紧张忽而松弛，几乎被活活钉死在你膨胀到极致的生殖器上，垂死挣扎。  
“说呀，”肉体的拍打绵延成一片。“怕了么？不敢承认多希望爹地来爱你？看看我，疼我宠我夸奖我，认同我。别不理我。爱我。操我。”  
他发出孩子呛奶般的声音，像刚从噩梦惊醒过来一样发着抖，剧烈痉挛。  
你咬紧牙关，不知道他能不能听见，但你决定应该重新对他说所有人都讲过的那些屁话。  
“不是你的错。你努力了，你肯定努力过了。就是这样。一切都会好起来的。会好起来的。”  
“别怕。”

23.  
冷静下来，你问自己，你想不想要瑟兰迪尔这样的父亲。  
答案是不，当然不。如果他说的那些都是真的。  
有些东西如同坏血，注定世代传递，一代，一代，再一代，直到有人主动决定不再将其延续。

24.  
但当你问自己，你想不想瑟兰迪尔这样的情人。回答是想要。  
不光是因为你和他一拍即合。

25.  
他给了你他家的门钥匙。  
门钥匙的象征意义远大于它的实际用途。你已经可以随意进入他的身体，如今他赋予你自由进出他领地的权利。这很棒。当你转动钥匙，跨进门廊，再把身后的门合上，你总有种回家了的心安感。  
而你，现在的确到家了。  
“唔……”瑟兰迪尔发出隐忍的闷哼，金发蓬乱的脑袋垂进肘弯，支棱起来的蝴蝶骨和耷拉下去的脖颈都显得那样不堪重负。有点抱怨，有点撒娇。“轻一点莱戈拉斯。轻一点。”  
这下你干得狠了，一小股橄榄油挤了出来，沿着他的股缝你的耻毛滴滴答答砸在地上。橄榄的清香融进湿重的空气，和窗外飘来的刚修剪完的草皮味混为一团。随着你深呼，深吸，填满你的肺。  
压根没什么血腥气。

26.  
不管是被你摁在桌面狠操的人，还是你们做派做到一半就鬼混起来的事实，这些都让你胸中充满了温情暖意，完全满足了你对休息日下午厨房来一发的色情幻想。  
“你对我的厨房充满不正常迷恋和好奇。”  
“不，我充满不正常迷恋和好奇的对象是你。”  
谁能想到默克伍德先生果真会扎起马尾，发梢垂在胸前，围上雪白围裙，手沾白面，精心擀制派皮。离洗净切好的水果不远的地方甚至摊了一份报纸和一根铅笔，打开在填字游戏那版，填到一半没有做完。  
略显凌乱的厨房和辛苦揉搓面团的人意外地好有居家感。  
你不是没见过埃尔隆德爸爸在厨房忙碌的身影，你也不是没有听从他的指挥搅拌，调制酱汁，翻面，再翻面，关火，末了端上明明按照菜谱精准执行，却怎么也不对味儿的晚餐。  
你站在厨房，并没有想从背后拥抱埃尔隆德爸爸的冲动，或者捉住他刚刚蘸取过樱桃果酱送进嘴里品尝的手指，含入自己口中吸吮余味的欲望。  
埃尔隆德爸爸是父亲。瑟兰迪尔呢？他又不是你爸爸。  
所以他当然可以站在你身后，像张压惊毯似的把你包裹得不松不紧，侧脸不时擦过你一咬就丢了节制的耳廓，手把手教你如何揉搓面团，把它变成你想要的样子。  
诀窍是:“就当那是我的臀瓣。”  
所以谁能怪你对着瑟兰迪尔——一个能算你父辈，少说能算叔叔辈，但你根本没把他当长辈的男人兽性大发。  
那可真是随时随地乱发情。

27.  
场面相当不堪。  
你把他下身剥得只剩长白围裙，而你只敞开了牛仔裤裤链，连润滑都懒得去拿，直接问瑟兰迪尔愿不愿意用橄榄油做润滑。  
回答当然是不愿意。“那该死的是瓶特级初榨橄榄油！”  
“配你正好。你紧得还像个处女。”

28.  
带劲极了。  
对于瑟兰迪尔，除了厨房半拉的白纱帘，可能还得加上窗外玩耍的小崽子。  
下过一场雨后难得出了太阳，男孩儿们很快像趋光的害虫一样跑上街，骑着自行车转悠到瑟兰迪尔门前。如果角度合适，风又恰好撩开纱帘，孩子们势必会撞破你和他的靡靡午后。  
他开始胡乱挣扎，挥倒了你没盖好的橄榄油瓶，金中透绿的液体泼洒出一桌抽象图形。你捉住他作乱的手扭到背后，另一只手捂住了他发出抗议的嘴。“莱——！”  
你捂得住他的嘴，可你管不了被你撞得哐当哐当的桌子。它没能把肉体碰撞摩擦出的下流声响盖住，相互衬托一番之后反而每一种撞进耳道都是那么淫秽刺耳，又黏又湿。  
他紧张得要死。他窒息。他在你掌下牙关咬紧。他偶尔泄露一两声高亢煽情的哼鸣。他急促湿热的鼻息喷洒在你指节。他的眼睛肯定也湿漉漉的。  
他所有肢体语言全在诉说抗拒和恐惧，唯独屁股是老实的：高高撅起，迎合你，酥软多汁的肉壁有如一副丝绒铁拳。  
你的阴茎不畏艰辛，兴趣昂扬地一再将他开垦，随时可以把他顶上高潮。  
你快被他夹射了。

29.  
它就要来了。可你们谁也不知道。  
你骑着他。迎面而来的是磁悬浮列车般飞速驶来的高潮。即将对撞之际，只听窗外传来呼喊。“抓住它！那只猫！我的帽子！”  
街上一阵骚乱。你眼角的余光扫见兴高采烈的男孩子们扔下自行车，噌噌噌跑过草坪想要扑住一只飞奔的毛球。  
雄纠纠气昂昂，眼神决绝的姜黄色大猫Mr.B像颗会躲闪的子弹，冲破最后一个男孩的防线，后腿一蹬，极尽优雅地跃入厨房窗户。  
屋外的男孩儿们哀声一片，相互招呼散了吧散了吧，谁也不敢靠近窗前造次。  
屋内的飞贼猫咪不但撞翻一堆瓶瓶罐罐，而且在橄榄油池里滑了爪儿，手忙脚乱地摔到地上，呆愣愣和专注操熟他软肉的你对视两秒后，叼着偷来的棒球帽逃得爪不沾地。�瑟兰迪尔在听到第一声动静就抖着屁股，腹肌绷紧，弄脏了他的雪白围裙。  
至于你，你射得像挺重机枪，把他灌得又烫又满。

30.  
“下去，你沉死了。”  
他哑着嗓子谴责你把厨房搞得一团糟。倦艳的神情和脸上残留的指印子令他看起来毫无杀伤力，尤其一想到他一塌糊涂的地方还留着你的东西。  
你恋恋不舍地把自己收回裤裆，多亲了一口他湿润的眼皮，这才奉命前去缉拿油爪毛贼Mr.B。

31  
在瑟兰迪尔看不见的地方你偷偷舔了舔潮湿的指缝。咸的。你又把他弄哭了。  
他咬牙切齿掉眼泪的模样真够你回味一阵子。  
这时候穿牛仔裤不啻为种酷刑。

32.  
Mr.B不愧是闻名社区的飞贼。  
你跟丢了他油乎乎的脚印。小花似的印子消失在瑟兰迪尔最喜欢的那块地毯里，这之后他可能躲去任何一个角落。  
你环顾四周，一扇敞开一道细缝的门吸引了你的注意力。  
人就是这样。越是注明“请勿碰触”的摁钮越想摁，越是挂着“禁止入内”的门越想推，越是警告“离他远点”的人越想碰。那扇一向紧闭，眼下却开了三指宽的门扉简直像块写着“吃我！！”的小饼干，让你无力招架。  
看一眼有什么坏处呢。万一Mr.B就在里面。

33.  
你摸索到开关。白炽灯照亮了向下的楼梯和整个地下室。  
和你家的没什么区别。纸箱子，旧家具。还有……  
一块罩着白布的白板。  
你一直琢磨瑟兰迪尔书房里那块去了哪里，自打你成为这栋房子的常客，就再也没见过它的踪影。原来是被搬进了地下室？  
你围着它打转。一圈，两圈，三圈。犹豫要不要一探究竟。  
看？不看？

34.  
看。

35.  
你抓住白色亚麻布下缘，小心翼翼地将它一寸寸撩起，仿佛是在打开一个恶作剧匣子，时刻提防迎面袭来一记重拳，砸你一脸。  
你所看到的东西确实如重拳那么有杀伤力。  
一张标注有红色箭头和时间的地图。一张出生证明复印件。一张泛黄的老照片。  
你打算把地图放到最后，先去细瞧瞧出生证明，因为那上头有你的名字，至少有和你名字相同的一部分。  
莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯·亚当斯。  
父亲：不详。  
母亲：卡莉·亚当斯。  
出生日期正好也是你的生日。  
你又去看照片。  
照片中的两男一女的面容有着相当程度的相似，不难推断他们是一家人。连貌合神离都做不到的一家人。  
三个人看往三个不同的方向。  
最左边年少了不止十岁的瑟兰迪尔盯着自己右侧，大概是镜头外的什么，离站在照片中央的漂亮女孩儿足足半臂远。  
中间的女孩几乎和瑟兰迪尔一般高，亮晶晶的绿眼睛直视镜头，暗金色齐肩卷发和她的笑容一样，有蜜那么甜。她成了瑟兰迪尔和照片中另一个男人之间唯一的联系，右手带着股执拗劲儿圈住瑟兰迪尔手臂，左半边身子放松地靠进最旁边那个将柔和眼神落在她可爱鼻头的年长男人怀里。

36.  
“喵呜，”Mr.B跳上纸箱，稳稳地蹲坐在那里冲你叫。  
你看了看它，再看看白板。  
你还想多看照片两眼。  
“莱戈拉斯？Mr.B？你找到它了吗？”  
不等你决定，Mr.B已然沉着嗓子放声嚎叫，其雄浑有力完全不复半分钟前的娇声娇气。  
你眯眼瞅着它。它眯眼瞅着你。  
楼上传来嗒嗒的脚步声。  
你怀疑它是故意的。  
这世上果然再没有比猫更邪恶的生物了。  
你迅速罩上白亚麻布，夹起Mr.B往楼上跑去。

37.  
瑟兰迪尔就站在楼梯口，低垂的视线一刻也没有离开你的脸，你被他盯得脸颊发烫，因为你看了不该看的东西。和你错身时他迈下两节台阶，扭头朝白板瞥去，你下意识的，扳过他肩膀亲了上去。  
这太欲盖弥彰了，挑拨他不肯配合张开的唇瓣时你想。可你不敢放开他，你怕你离开他的嘴就会忍不住探寻他，揣测他希望你看到还是没看到。不管哪一种，都不是你探究得起的结果。  
随着你吮咬的力气越来越暴躁，他不再作弄你，转而含住你的唇舌温柔呵护，这会儿你反倒不领情了，又凶又饿，恨不得从他女人一样秀气的嘴巴开始，把他一口一口吃掉。

38.  
要不是Mr.B被夹在中间挤得恼火，你们没准会在这不见天日的地方再来一发。你左脸多了四颗均匀分布的血窟窿，瑟兰迪尔挨个吮过它们之后笑道。“活该。”  
他牵着你的手领回简直没法下脚的厨房，翻出酒精棉球在你脸上一一摁过。辣辣的刺痛漫上来，你的心思和老二都没了先前的活络，唯独皮肤异样饥饿，需要另一个人的体温才能平息。  
你要的人就在眼前，你却不敢伸手碰他。你心头积了一层恐惧和焦灼的灰，隐约地忽然有点怕他。瑟兰迪尔像火，可以烘暖你，也可以伤害你。只要他愿意。  
他会吗？在这样的疑虑中，他低头亲了你的发顶，一下一下轻轻抚过你后背。  
像个真正的父亲一样。

39.  
最终你还是手捧苹果派回了家。  
这个周末双胞胎和阿尔文都没有回来，餐桌上只有你，阿拉贡跟埃尔隆德爸爸。最受欢迎的仍旧是默克伍德出品的苹果派，它温暖了每个人寂寞的胃，留下可以持续一晚的甜蜜。  
你看了会儿电视便回房间了，罩上耳机准备写作业，可你的心思不在这上头，打开浏览器犹犹豫豫搜索了一个词。纷乱的搜索结果中有一条吸引了你的注意力——遗传性性吸引。  
想起每次蝎子蛰过似的吻，想起你看到他第一眼就涌起的好奇与冲动，想起你面对他无处发泄的亲近的渴望，想起你怎么也要不够他，一个猜测在你心中越发清晰。  
你手心全是汗，可那不是慌，你在想T亲C时是否也如同吻上一只蝎子。

40.   
阿拉贡进来了，拽过椅子问你想不想谈谈。你没有躲避他关切的眼神，反而看住他。你们都是有秘密的人。  
他比你大一岁，神情却比你们的双胞胎哥哥还要老成。这理应是必然的，如果一个人一直恋慕自己养父的女儿的话。而你之所以知晓，是因为家里孩子多，不可能每个男孩一人一间卧室，打记事起你就和阿拉贡分享同一个房间，你不可能听不到他梦话里嗫嚅的芳名，注意不到谁出现在他镜头的次数最多，谁望着他像小太阳似的浑身发光，你也不可能忽视他某次拿起手机不经意满溢出的微笑，以及接下来数十分钟的删删改改举棋不定，又或者躲进浴室的规律。  
你知道。他知道你知道。你知道他知道你知道。你还知道有些阿尔文不回家的周末他去见了你们的小姐姐，你不为他掩护也不拆穿。感情本身是不分对错的。  
在瑟兰迪尔这件事上也一样。他不是唯一一个清楚你和小女朋友毫无预警的分手，注意你在瑟兰迪尔家消磨了太多时间，在更衣室和卧室看见你不小心露出的手臂后背上的模糊印迹的人，但他是唯一一个察觉你听着瑟兰迪尔的嗓音硬起，并将所有线索串联在一起的人。  
你们心照不宣。人孤注一掷铤而走险时总需要给自己找一个同盟，支持自己一条道走到黑。  
你不需要告解。不过呢。“帮我个忙。”

41.  
你猜这应该是个梦。你魇住了。  
瑟兰迪尔，比你大不了多少的瑟兰迪尔，和他姐姐交缠在一起。她叫什么来着？卡莉，还是卡普尼娅？  
女孩的金缎子蹭得混乱，脸蛋满是痛苦的艳色，她咬紧的两腮和攒起的眉头仿佛正忍耐着什么，与伏在她身上的瑟兰迪尔异常相似。求助一般，她挣扎出被摁在头顶的手，朝你的方向伸出。  
你如遭诅咒，不能动弹，你处理不了眼前这一幕，你不确定自己该怎么想。你无措地四下张望，企图抓个人问问怎么办，一转身猛然瞧见立在你身后的，曾向女孩投以专注目光的年长男人。  
他和他们一样赤身裸体，高大结实的身形有如天神，半耷拉着眼皮，残忍的模样说不出的像瑟兰迪尔。他下身的阳具同样不容忽视，硬到十分胀，勃勃然散发出无尽怒意。  
男人走近年轻的男孩女孩，完全没有犹豫，直接掰开瑟兰迪尔挺翘的屁股瓣操到了底。瑟兰迪尔发出连痛带爽的放荡叫声，哆嗦着挺直腰接纳了男人的一切，把那当做来自年长者的褒奖。他眼里带泪，很疼的样子，委屈地回头追逐男人寡情的嘴，男人别开头根本不予理会，卡住他落差显著的窄腰，伏身捕获那女孩泡透了欲望的小红嘴唇儿，在瑟兰迪尔跑调的呻吟中用他操她。  
你真替他可怜。  
男人的余光勾住你。他鼓励道：“你可以过来亲亲他。”

42.  
于是T，C和O的故事里有了L。

43.  
太阳照常升起，饱含希望的金光将你从勃发的性欲里唤醒。  
你忍住热硬的煎熬回味梦境，几分是真，几分为臆想你无从考证，今天醒来的你还和昨天一样，什么都不知道。

44.  
不论这天清晨六点的太阳坦荡得让你有多想死，一沾上他你就什么都不在乎了。他柔顺地躺在学校天文台的水泥地上，竭力为你分开腿，手臂没骨头似的攀住你颈子，为了得到一个吻不惜用屁股来回套弄你。可你清楚他乖不了多久就会伸指甲挠人，时不时故意夹紧，直到你含住他的嘴，下面操他到汁繁液茂。  
半个月前你可没想过要跟天文台上胡来。你拜托阿拉贡借来钥匙，因为你想为瑟兰迪尔庆生，开一瓶香槟，头顶星河舔他蹭了巧克力蛋糕的唇角，祝他生日快乐。  
结果被糊了一嘴蛋糕的人是你。  
“来许个愿。”他把甜甜的指尖塞进你两瓣唇之间，嘟囔道。  
你使劲捏玩他弹软诱人的两团肉，难以置信这是个年满三十六岁的屁股。“你才是今天的主角。”  
他的眼睛沉浸在睫毛打下的阴影里，唯有眼周细碎的纹路慵懒地暴露在星光，月光和灯光下，泄露了他所经历的风霜。他勾人的屁股抬起又落下，磨蹭得让人起急，你猛地握紧了他大腿根。“我老得已经不玩许愿这一套了。为我许个愿，然后我就好好动。”  
你恨恨地顶他，牙缝挤出你的愿望。“不凋零，别老去。”  
他先是一愣，接着喘着气笑了出来。“这世上没有奥兰多，我的小王子。”  
你当然明白。你当然明白他会衰老，而你会长大，将来他也许会丧失肉体的诱惑，而你将由直接的冲动少年变成委婉无趣的成年人，追忆之时把全部推诿给一时迷恋，任凭他化做你生命中那个错误的夏天。  
事实上你只是希望保持现状，求他别说，求他别停，求他别伤害你。“答应我。”  
他看你的眼神什么都懂。吻你和女孩如出一辙的眼，吻你与男人雷同的颧骨，吻你相似的淡色嘴唇。  
微弱的电流袭击了那薄而柔软的部位。  
这世上除了你，不会再有人知晓瑟兰迪尔蝎子味儿的吻。  
【END】


End file.
